A conventional light bulb such as incandescent light bulb or energy saving light bulb scatters light in all directions, and the lighting area are broad. But the brightness of the scattering light is relatively not enough to be focusing and uniformed. Moreover, the scattering light tends to be incident upon human's eyes to bring uncomfortable. Therefore, a conventional lamp, such as table lamp or chandelier, is installed with a lampshade to obscure or reduce the intensity of the scattering light. With different styles, shapes, and translucent materials of lampshades, it creates a variety of temperament and interest.
With the advance of technology, there are more and more new lighting elements introduced. Among these new lighting elements, a LED lighting element has the advantages of low energy consumption, efficient energy saving, long duty-life, durability, and thus it gradually replaces the traditional lighting elements. Accordingly, LED bulbs are developed. Moreover, a LED lighting device with a lampshade is introduced.
However, since the LED bulb produces heat and requires a large cooling element, such as cooling fins for dissipating heat, therefore the whole LED bulb becomes thick and manufacturing cost thereof increases. Furthermore, because more than half space of LED light bulbs is occupied by a heat dissipating element which emits no light, therefore the light emitting on the lampshade is uneven, where there will show two regions with different brightness.